Vision
by DarkSakura IIDX
Summary: Sora's tendency to hide her problems from her friends finally catches up with her.
1. Disclaimer

**Title:** Vision

**Chapters:** Three.

**Notes:** This story is based on the events presented in the Yamato drama CD "Tegami". 

**Summary:** Sora's tendency to hide her problems from her friends has finally caught up with her.

**Thanks to:** Michelle, for her assistance with editing and wording. Go read her fanfics, now! 

http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=59207

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is owned by Toei, and whoever did that bad US dub. 

**Son of the Disclaimer:** This is Sorato related, and related to a Sorato story that Toei condoned. If you are anti-Sorato, don't tell me about it. Tell Toei.


	2. Impaired

**Vision  
Chapter One  
Impaired**  
  


_ PON!_

The ball flew with a violent force toward the ready player, although was expertly returned with a powerful swing of tight mesh.The racquet sent the ball into the fence across the court.

She watched the ball travel,as though mesmerized by the motion. However, her reverie was broken by another ball striking her shoulder. Balance lost, the star of the Odaiba Tennis Team fell onto her rear end, landing on the pavement below. 

Takenouchi Sora blinked,surprised by the sudden pain. Another came zooming past her head. A final one connected with her forehead before she forced herself into motion, standing and making a shaky walk to turn off the machine. 

A quick look around assured her no one had seen the incident. 

_ Like anyone would be out here watching me at 5:00am on a Sunday! I just wish I could make my eyes focus._

The school shower provided enough cold water to bring the swelling of her recent injuries to a level where make-up would hide them. A frown touched Sora's features, followed by a wince as fingers connected with the bruise.

_ That won't be gone by tomorrow, dammit._

A visor did the job of covering the offensive area, enough that she could walk past other teams in practice without having to offer an explanation and assure them of her well-being. 

"Okaasan, tadaima!"_Mom, I'm home!_

The elder Takenouchi looked to her daughter's entrance from behind an arrangement.

"Sora-chan, okaeri nasai!" _Sora, welcome home!_ She favored her daughter with a brief smile. "Will you be going out again today?" 

"I'm meeting Yamato to listen to his band practice today before he leaves tomorrow, and then shopping and a movie after. I should be out all day." 

Sora vanished into her room to deposit her soiled tennis gear and change into another outfit. She found herself in a black skirt and grey scoop-necked shirt, the ensemble accented with a burgundy sweater. 

_I'm so plain._ The thought presented itself as it did regularly when she looked at her reflection. _What does Yamato see in me that I don't? _

The feeling returned; her hand rose to her heart, holding the fabric of her shirt in a clenched fist._ I can't see him looking like this. Smile, Sora…..life is good. Life is nothing but a happy dream. Your friends don't need to see you like this. _

The words were repeated until she tricked that mental voice telling her otherwise; the mask of a smile returned to her face. 

_ Much better._ She blinked her eyes. _Why is it so hard to focus? Maybe my eyes are just tired again._

Her feet made silent falls on the carpet, out of habit. 

"Okaasan! I'm going now!" 

"Have a good time! Be careful!" 

A statement of acknowledgement was left behind as Sora exited and took the few flights of stairs to the pavement. Once there, she made her solitary walk to the bus that would take her to the studio Yamato practiced in.

_ Good, there aren't many people here._ She chose a seat towards the front, closing her eyes and wincing at the momentary pain. How long had her eyes been bothering her? Certainly the number of days were impossible for her to recall, as she merely wished it would go away so she could focus on more important things. 

The bus brought Sora within close walking distance of the studio, and she made the walk quickly, the thought of seeing Yamato bringing a slight color to her cheeks. Perhaps he noticed as a smile snuck onto the Sora's features when she stepped into the room. 

"I'm sorry I'm late." The softly spoken apology made the young man shake his head in response. 

"You're not late. Glad you made it." Yamato shrugged once. "I brought onigiri, since we're not breaking for lunch till later, so help yourself." 

She did so, taking one of the stuffed rice balls and nibbling on it as the Teenage Wolves prepared for rehearsal. 

_ Don't watch him. There's nothing going on. Is he looking at me? _

It was the briefest of glances, a response to a whispered word from a bandmate. Ishida Yamato turned his eyes directly towards her, an unreadable expression evident. Sora's own eyes met those, before she turned back to memorizing the glutinous grains of rice in her onigiri. 

With the first chord, her attention turned away from the food, eating it only as an afterthought. Yamato's voice was enticing, better food for her troubled soul than the physical nourishment gained from one ball of rice. Each rise and fall, each change in pitch, each word; the series of notes combined with lyrics held her enthralled. 

She might have attributed the sudden pain behind her eyes to the loud guitar. It caused her eyes to suddenly close; a hand quickly rose to dab at the resulting moisture with a napkin. 

It was the heavy fall of Yamato's hand on her bruised shoulder that brought her eyes open, wide and staring. The moisture remained on her cheeks, sticky in a way her senses told her it should not be. 

"Oh god. Sora, your eyes….are bleeding!" Yamato turned to one of his bandmates. "Get a wet cloth, and call emergency." 

Sora couldn't see the expression of shock and concern her friend displayed for the blurring of her vision. 

"Yamato, I'm fine.It's…it will go away. Don't worry about me." She choked on the words,another flash of pain causing her eyes to close tightly. In moments, a cool wet cloth was pressed against her eyes, her head pulled to rest against a cotton-clad shoulder. 

"Like hell you're fine." The arm around her shoulders trembled. "We'll get you to a doctor, then you can tell me how long this has gone on." 

No answer could be made. The pain behind her eyes finally ended as she fell into darkness. 

A heavy weight on her hand brought her to awareness; a groan escaped her lips as she made the attempt to shake off the drug-induced fog. 

"Hey, you're awake! Wow, they wrapped up your head like a mummy." The teasing voice brought a smile to Sora's face, despite the dull ache in her head. 

"Gabumon! What do you mean?" A wave of dizziness threatened to pull her back into unconsciousness as she tried to sit up properly.

"You're in the hospital, Sora. There's something wrong with your eyes, or that's what I heard from Yamato." The Digimon sighed. "Piyomon fell asleep an hour ago, while waiting for you to wake up. You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon."

"Oh….." Words failed her. 

_ Asleep…since yesterday? Something wrong with my eyes?_

"Yeah, Yamato was worried, but he had that class trip, so he had me bring you this." Gabumon continued. "It's a tape recorder. He wants you to record a letter to him, and he said he'd send you one back. I'm going to meet him there, so I can take your first one to him." 

_ My eyes. Of course, I can't see to write. _

Yamato's words came to mind.

_ "Like hell you're fine. We'll get you to a doctor, then you can tell me how long this has gone on."_>

"Oh, Yamato….." _I'm an idiot._ "Gabumon, I will." 

"I'll come back for it then. Just send word when you want me to get it, ok?" 

She answered with a slow nod, hand feeling for the device. 

_Raised icons on the buttons. Cute. _

"Of course I will, Gabumon. Thanks." She smiled for her friend's partner, hoping not to indicate just how little she wished to burden Yamato by expecting him to respond. "Give me about ten minutes, ok?" 

"Sure thing!" The closing of the door indicated that Gabumon had indeed vacated the area, and one shaky finger hit the record button. 

_ Ah...   
Dear Ishida Yamato-kun. How are you doing?   
I'm...well, I'm getting along.   
Thank you very much for before. Even if it was just for a short   
time, it was fun to speak to you.   
Even indirectly, through "this letter, cassette, whatever you call it"   
Haha!   
How is school? Be careful you don't become stupid because of   
being so busy with your band. Oh, um, well- even with my   
talking like that, I'm worried about high school myself...   
Oh, that's right! A friend of yours came to see me before!   
What a fun person- and I can't believe their nickname was   
"Gabumon". _

**End Chapter One**


	3. Occluded

**Vision  
Chapter Two  
Occluded**

_"Sora, why didn't you tell us? Why are you afraid?" Voices surrounded her. Hands wrapped themselves about her limbs and torso, pulling her in multiple directions._

"Stop, please! I didn't want you to worry!" 

She looked from face to face in a wild panic. The voices were her friends, but the faces were non-existent, blank slates replacing the features she knew so well. Pulling herself away was an impossibility. The hands held her too tightly for proper movement.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust us?" The voices taunted her in unison.

"Of course I do! You shouldn't have to worry about me!" Her own voice didn't carry far, sounding small and flat in her own ears.

"We always worry. You should wake up......."

She couldn't scream, nor could she open her eyes with the start her instinct instructed her to. 

_Taichi. Yamato. I'm sorry, but I couldn't._

"......the occluded artery may rupture, we're not sure. Anti-inflamatories may be a temporary fix, but if she doesn't want to lose her vision, your daughter needs eye surgery and....." The doctor's voice sounded from the hall, interrupted by the imperative questioning of Ms. Takenouchi. "No, ma'am, I was saying, I can't guarantee her vision even with the surgery, but she'd at least have a better chance of avoiding blindness."

A shaky hand rose to her tightly bandaged ocular region. _I could go blind!_

"Had this been caught earlier, the surgery might not be necessary. It's amazing she didn't tell anyone, and very foolish." The doctor continued, voice diminishing as he and Sora's mother turned to walk down the hall.

In an instant, Piyomon was at her side, feathered head resting at her partner's shoulder. 

"Sora-chan, that's terrible." The fowl wrapped her wings around Sora's arm in an attempt to comfort her shocked friend. "I know why you didn't tell anyone, but Sora....."

"Piyomon." _Why is talking so difficult? Oh, silly me. They drugged me, of course._ "There are more important things to worry about. Taichi has school and soccer. Yamato has his band as well as school, and what can Mimi-chan do from America? Jyou has already started studying for his college entrance exams. They're doing so many important things, and I need to support them, Piyomon." 

"How can you support them from the hospital? Sora! You love too much, sometimes. Sometimes you have to accept love and concern, rather than give it. You won't have anything left for yourself, otherwise." 

_Do I deserve it? I don't do anything._ Her fingers moved from their temporary residence over the bandages to lightly stroke her partner's wing feathers. 

"Maybe you're right. I can't do anything for them like this." Warm breath escaped Sora's lips in a sigh.

_I want to see Taichi, and Jyou, and Mimi, and....._ The bandages effectively hid the fresh tears that stung her eyes. _I want to see Yamato._

"Taichi and Yamato are still on the school trip, right?" Piyomon inquired. "When they get back, I'm sure they'll come to see you, and tell you themselves!" 

"I'm sure." Sora sank heavily into the pillows supporting her. "I just don't want them to see....."

The statement was interrupted by urgent knocking on the door, followed by the entrance of the elder Takenouchi. "Oh good, Sora. You're awake." She sat on the cot next to the bed. "Your friend Yamato mailed you a tape from his trip, but we need to talk for a moment first." 

_God. Please no. I just want this over._ "Okaasan, I heard you and the doctor talking outside. I already know what he wants to do, and what the risks are." 

Another presence made itself known by the soft footfalls of uniform tennis shoes on the tile. "Ah, Takenouchi-san, I'm here to give Sora her medicine." The nurse offered a futile smile to the invalid.

"Of course. Sora, we can continue this later." The older woman stood, allowing the nurse room to navigate the tubes attached to various connections with the young woman's tender flesh.

"There we go, all medicated! You should be able to sleep for a little while longer. The doctor wants to talk to you about going into surgery tomorrow, so he'll be in after you wake up." The nurse explained, injecting a final shot into Sora's IV. 

"Yes, I understand." Sora made no further comment, rather grateful that the nurse did not press her for one. The shoes on tile made a slight squeak as the woman vacated the area. 

It took a bit of effort, feeling for the tape left at her bedside. Sora opened it, feeling for the sticker to let her know which side had been recorded, and slipped the item into the nearby tape deck, biting back temporary apprehension to press play.

A slow smile rose to her face during the duration of the letter, her decision suddenly clear as the sedative and the depth of Yamato's voice pulled her into a dreamless sleep.

_"An unidentifiable uneasiness suddenly comes  
It's always targeting the two of us  
Second-hand knowledge and useless common sense  
Surround us both_

If you feel down everyday like that  
Why not go to Kyoto?  
Rather than keeping up this facade of not-knowing  
Let's watch on to see our truth  
But this one thing I won't surrender:  
My pride hidden away inside my heart...

Run on for no one else's sake  
Because it's better than stopping  
Breathe in that clean air, and face that brilliant ocean  
Oh keep on running keep on running  
Find out your reality

There is no time to hesitate before this new door  
So run and fly towards it  
And throw that door open

I'm sure that you can do it

An invisible uneasiness enveloped you  
Your eyes straying away  
Shaky confidence, both of us so different from usual  
As we trembled

So you hate yourself like that so much...  
Is that why you're sitting there hugging your knees?  
It's much too early to close your eyes  
Let's watch on to see our truth  
It isn't that we're powerless  
But our facade of courage is fading away

Look on for no one else's sake  
Because it's better than giving up  
Let go of your timidity  
Search for the true answer  
Oh keep on running keep on running  
Find out your reality

The door to the new world has no key  
So have confidence and go forward  
And throw that door open

I'm sure you'll be able to find it

Run on for no one else's sake  
Because it's better than stopping  
Breathe in that clean air, and face that brilliant ocean  
Oh keep on running keep on running  
Find out your reality

There is no time to hesitate before this new door  
So run and fly towards it  
And throw that door open

I'm sure that you can do it  
I'm sure that you will make it through..."

_"Dear Ishida Yamato-sama.  
I listened to your song. I was really surprised to get a tape   
back from you so soon.  
Um...yesterday, I finally had the surgery done on my eyes.  
I was really scared.  
But after I heard your song...somehow it made me think, "I've   
gotta do my best".  
So I decided to go through with it.  
As for the results of the surgery....  
It seems it went well. They haven't taken the bandages off   
yet, but the doctor said I'd be fine.  
So now, I have a lot of things I'm looking forward to doing!  
I know when they take off the bandages, I may not be able to   
see right away, but...  
Maybe......no, that's not the right word...um...  
Surely...no, not that either...definitely? Yeah.  
Definitely, when I can see, I want to go to the ocean that you  
went to, Yamato-kun.  
I know I might not be able to go right away, but....um....  
I'll surely go and see the ocean you saw._

Thank you so much."

**End Chapter Two**


	4. Corrected

**Vision  
Chapter Three  
Corrected**

Only a week had passed since the surgery, and Sora's vision still remained the black void since the doctor had done his work. The surgeon was confident in the procedure's success, although the chance of its failure still existed. Time moved at a snail's pace, leaving the patient with little to do but wait for that hour when she would know if her life would be in darkness until her demise, or if her sight had been restored.

_I thought that Yamato would be here._

A self-directed curse came to mind. _Why would he come anyway? My face probably looks like a brick hit me._

Her unsteady hand reached to replay the tape a third time, Yamato's voice soothing over her worries. 

_Sora, I'm glad you did it.  
Were you scared? There's no reason.  
Taichi said that you should keep believing  
that it will work.  
What do I say? If you didn't try, you would never  
succeed. So doing it was a good thing.  
I would like for you to see this place.  
I will tell you about it, when the bandages are off.  
I will be there._

_He will. He said he would._ Uneasiness crept back to her thoughts, sending a feeling not unlike spiders crawling under flesh creeping up her spine. _But I don't want him to see!_

Sora's lamenting was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, followed shortly afterwards by the soft squeal of metal against metal with the motion of the hinges as the door was opened. 

"Sora-san, it's me." The physician stepped in, taking a seat next to the bed. The middle-aged woman placed a calming hand on her patient's shoulder. "I'm sorry that your mother couldn't be here, but you do have a guest."

"Kazama-sensei, I understand. That tour was booked months in advance." _A guest...._ "Eh, a guest? Who is it?"

A low deep voice greeted her, mock surprise evident. 

"Sora, did you forget what I said already, even after I went to the trouble to record it?"

"Yamato-kun, you came!" A trembling hand was extended, to be hesitantly accepted by the young man, his larger digits wrapping around her smaller ones in a tight squeeze. The doctor suppressed a chuckle at the flash of color displayed on the young man's cheeks.

"I said I would, didn't I?" The mild annoyance in Yamato's voice faded. "I wanted to know firsthand."

Again, his words from the week prior crept into Sora's thoughts. 

_"Like hell you're fine. We'll get you to a doctor, then you can tell me how long this has gone on." _

"Well, let's go ahead and take those bandages off. Sora-san, I'll need you to stay perfectly still." After the faint nod of acknowledgement, Sora could feel the cold steel disrupt the touch of cotton bandages and her skin, slicing slowly with precision. "Be sure to keep your eyes closed tightly until the bandages are removed. The light should cause you some discomfort."

The warning came moments too late, as the bright florescent lighting threatened to blind her once more. Dr. Kazama stood quickly, to dim the lights. 

"Now, Sora, judging by your reaction, your photosensitivity is there, which means you can see the brightness of the lights. I'm going to shine this light at your eyes, just so I can make sure the dilation is normal." The doctor did so, even as Sora tried not to wince and back away from the small flashlight. "It looks like things are as it should be. I'll need to get some equipment ready, so you two catch up for a little, while I attend to that."

"Thank you, Kazama-sensei." Sora reached for a tissue, blotting the moisture that formed at the corners of her eyes.

Yamato's cool hand never left Sora's warm one, his thumb unconsciously rubbing a circle with moderate pressure. "Sora. Look at me."

Weary chestnut eyes greeted the icy blue, unfocused and bloodshot. "I look bad, don't I?" She blinked rapidly, her eyes widening suddenly. "Yamato! I..... it worked! Oh, you're still fuzzy, but it's you...."

"I don't know who else I'd be but myself." A faint chuckle escaped the young man, as he continued his attention to Sora's hand. "Don't worry about how you look. The bruises will heal." A momentary pause, as he considered his words. "I think.... it shows how brave you are."

"No, I'm an idiot. I never told anyone. I didn't want you to worry about me, but you did anyway." With a turn of her head, Sora glanced away, eyes sliding shut from the strain of focusing so heavily on Yamato's face. "I do this all the time."

"It's your nature. I know, it wasn't smart this time, but your reasons...." The words were broken with a sigh. "I understand." Yamato released her hand, the extension contacting her tender cheek, gently and slowly turning her to face him. "Sora. I didn't come to see the back of your head. Look at me."

Shyly, her eyes met his again, held by the silently hypnotic gaze. "Yamato...."

"I wasn't here for you, but you were all I could think about. I won't be good for you, but I'm selfish." His thumb ran under her right eye, as Sora leaned into the palm. "If I can tell you to be brave, I should be able to do the same." 

Sora's eyes slid shut again, but not from the dim light, but from the lack of space as Yamato closed the short gap between them. The initial contact, while gentle, carried heat, soon threatening to grow dangerous as paired lips parted for each other.

"Ahem." The two parted swiftly with that interruption, as Dr. Kazama made her presence known.

"Ishida-san, if I can borrow Takenouchi-san for a while, I guarantee you can continue this in a more private and secure location." Her voice dripped amusement.

"Oh....um. Yeah." The Ishida mumbled an apology, smirking ever so slightly at the brilliant hue of Sora's cheeks. "We'll do just that." The smirk grew to a grin, as the girl's cheeks threatened to illuminate the room on thier own.

"Yamato, stop it!" _Too bad we had to stop!_

The young man stood. "Don't worry. I'll catch you later, Sora-chan. We have places to go, once Kazama-sensei gives you the 'ok', you know." And with those words, his exit was made.

Another week went by since Sora's bandages were removed, and the elder Takenouchi busied herself with setting various arrangments for display in the well-kept apartment. Her daughter had only been away for a few days, and though concerned, she could not hold back the faint smile as she caught sight of her daughter's letter.

_Okaasan, see! I wrote this to you!  
I can see well enough to write properly.  
The trip to the ocean with Yama-chan has done  
wonders for the healing process.  
It's truly beautiful. I can see why he felt as he did.  
Ah, I'm being sappy again, but you know the feeling!  
I miss you, but don't worry.  
I'm not alone._

**End**


End file.
